pictureofdoriantodayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Picture of Dorian...Today Wiki
'Welcome to Dorian Today' Welcome to Dorian Today! This wiki is a collaborative effort to twist and turn our favourite classic material into modern interpretations. Most of the material comes from what is considered the Victorian literary period. Click the edit button to start revamping and personalizing the excerpts. The goal is to keep the text recognizable as its original title, but to make the language and themes applicable to contemporary times. Humour and cleverness is encouraged, but all inappropriate material will be promptly removed. If you have any texts you'd like to see on this wiki, go to the suggestions page and leave a comment. 'Available Texts' Click on your favourite texts and start modifying! The Picture of Dorian Gray (excerpt) by Oscar Wilde Phrases and Philosophies For the Use of the Young by Oscar Wilde Mrs. Dalloway (excerpt) by Virginia Woolf Pride and Prejudice (excerpt) by Jane Austen Great Expectations (excerpt) by Charles Dickens Wuthering Heights (excerpt) by Emily Bronte Agnes Grey (excerpt) by Anne Bronte Jane Eyre (excerpt) by Charlotte Bronte On the Origin of Species (excerpt) by Charles Darwin The Hound of the Baskervilles (excerpt) by Arthur Conan Doyle Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (excerpt) by Lewis Carroll Middlemarch (excerpt) by George Eliot Howards End (excerpt) by E. M. Forster Vanity Fair (excerpt) by William Makepeace Thackeray A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man (excerpt) by James Joyce Sense and Sensibility (excerpt) by Jane Austen Emma (excerpt) by Jane Austen Mansfield Park (excerpt) by Jane Austen Mayor of Casterbridge (excerpt) by Thomas Hardy Tess of the D'Urbervilles (excerpt) by Thomas Hardy A Christmas Carol (excerpt) by Charles Dickens A Tale of Two Cities (excerpt) by Charles Dickens The Masque of the Red Death (excerpt) by Edgar Allan Poe 'Photo Gallery' Show us your photo-editing skills by adding old photos with a modern twist! Check out our examples and try to top them with your own creations or improve them yourself in the photo gallery. Edgar_Allan_Poe.jpg|Edgar Allan Poe showing his support for the U of C. Oscar_Wilde.jpg|Oscar Wilde, fresh from a bike ride. georgeeliot.jpg|George Eliot, after a hot date. virginiawoolf1.jpg|Virginia Woolf, ready for winter and showing off her tats jane austen.jpg|Jane Austen, teen angst. williamthackeray.jpg|William Makepeace Thackeray, walking the streets of NYC emforster.jpg|E. M. Forster, sporting a beanie. JamesJoyce.jpg|James Joyce, with bling. thomashardy.jpg|Thomas Hardy, shooting some b-ball outside the school. Charles_Dickens.jpg|Charles Dickens, making a great decision to bring his hairstyle into the 21st century. CharlesDarwinRevised.jpg|Charles Darwin, making a little extra cash for the holidays. Conan_doylerevised.jpg|Arthur Conan Doyle warming up in preparation for a Calgary winter wonderland. Lewiscarroll.jpg|Lewis Carroll, reading his favourite series in front of the U of C Prairie Chicken. Or, browse through some of our originals to see how amazing our skills truly are! Oscar Wilde.jpeg|Oscar Wilde, unedited. Edgar Allan Poe portrait B.jpg|Edgar Allan Poe, unedited. Conan doyle.jpg|Arthur Conan Doyle, unedited. CharlesDarwin.jpg|Charles Darwin, unedited. LewisCarrollorig.jpg|Lewis Carroll, unedited. charlesdickens.jpg|Charles Dickens, unedited. VirginiaWoolforiginal.jpg|Virginia Woolf, unedited. george eliot unedited.jpg|George Eliot, unedited. emforster unedited.jpg|E. M. Forster, unedited. wmthackeray unedited.jpg|William Makepeace Thackeray, unedited. James Joyce unedited.jpg|James Joyce, unedited. Jane Austen unedited.jpg|Jane Austen, unedited. Thomas Hardy unedited.jpg|Thomas Hardy, unedited. 'Archive of Originial Texts' If you want to refer back to the unchanged material, visit the archives to see the original texts. 'Latest Activity' To see what has been edited recently, head to our activity feed. If you disagree with a certain change, the beautiful format of the Wiki will let you change it to something else, or back to how it was before. Category:Browse